Ami vörös mint a rózsa
by Ser Matten
Summary: Alastriona Rose és az én egyik karakterem találkozása egy nem hivatalos AU crossover erejére.


**Halo, ez egy különleges fejezet lesz! Egy AU Crossover, egy másik író karakterével. Pontosabban Alastriona Rose, vagy Lady Rose Reg Dovah című történetének egyik karakterével, (amire engedélyt adott, jogi vitákat elkerülve) és az én egyik karakteremmel, egyetlen fejezet erejéig.**

**A következő zeneszámokat az adott időpontban hallgasd: (1) Jeff Williams - Red vs Blue Revelation, (2) Jeff Williams - Red like Roses part 2, (3) Jeff Williams - I Burn**

* * *

A havas szelek úgy söpörtek végig Égkoszorú, állandóan jeges útjain mintha a szél csupán söpörné a tiszta, fehér frissen hullott hópelyheket, olyan könnyedséggel és eleganciával, hogy könnyen elcsábíthatna vele akármit, de mégis, akkora erővel, hogy bármit összezúzhatna vele. Egy érdekes kettősség mindig is megtalálható volt az Égkoszorúi szelekben.

Egy lány sétált ebben a vérfagyasztó hidegben, az apró csizmái, ami nyomokat hagytak, azonnal el is tűntek a végtelen hó tengerében. Hiába volt vastag prémvértje, amit erőteljesen magára csatolt, ami egyszerre adott védelmet a hideg és a fegyverek ellen, mégis, akadály mentesen tudott benne mozogni, a fejét egy sötét csuklyával takarta el, amiből épphogy csak kilátott az elfekre jellemző, kissé ferde, mahagóni szemeivel.

A sötét, megkopaszodott erdőn járt végig, a fekete, levél mentes fák közül néha-néha hallani lehetett egy varjú károgását, ami elég félelmetesen hatott a sötét éjszakába. Luna Windfeet-nek nevezte magát, de a valódi személyiségét túlságosan fáj felidézni, ezért úgy döntött hogy hazudik. Az élete egy hazugság volt, az akit a szerettei ismertek, szerette volna ha örökre eltűnik és egy hazugsággal pótolni. A neve is egy hazugság volt. Hazudni egyszerűbb volt.

Sikerült megszereznie a jéglidérc fogát, ami az első próbájának volt a feltétele, hogy csatlakozhasson a Viharköpenyes felkeléshez.

Hirtelen, az egyik dombról egy fekete ló száguldott le, félre kellett ugrania ha nem akarta hogy a veszett ló patái alatt végezze és belevetette magát a friss hóba. A hófehér pelyhek teljesen belepték és ráragadtak a csuklyájára és az öltözéke alá is került némi hó.

Kénytelen volt levenni a fejéről a sötét ruhadarabot hogy kiszórja a jéghideg havat, ezzel felfedte a hegyes füleit, hosszú, selymes, hamuszőke haját, bájos és a fiatal gyermeki arcát. A megvadult ló már elrohant az erdőbe, de a lovasát ledobta magáról és otthagyta.

Luna megvizsgálta akit ledobott, egy darabig nem mozdult. A pántos vaspáncélja megfelelően volt ráigazítva, akárcsak neki, ennek a nőnek is két kardja volt, két acélkard. Egy nő volt, magasnak és keménykötésűnek tűnt. Hamar felébredt és magához tért, észrevette Lunát, majd gyorsan felállt, leporolta magát.

\- Nem esett bajod? - Kérdezte a magas, páncélos nő, de levette a sisakját, hogy kisöpörje belőle a havat. Luna megrémült attól amit látott, a nőnek sárgás bőre, világító, narancs szemei, hegyes fülei és kissé rendezetlen, az övénél jóval rövidebb narancsszínű haja volt. Egy altmer. Luna azonnal előhúzta mindkét kardját, mire Thrys csak védekezőn felemelte a karjait. - Hé, nyugalom! Csak a lovam ledobott! Ha kárt tett benned… - Be sem fejezhette.

\- Fogd be! - Luna a haragtól remegve, Thrys torkának szegezte az egyik kardját. - Téged küldtek utánam?! - Thrys összezavarodott, Marshal kölcsön adta neki a lovát hogy gyorsan vegyen neki pár üveg mézsört, de a ló megvadult és keresztül vágtatott egész Keletvégen, egészen Széltető határáig.

\- Figyelj, a lovam miatt eltévedtem és…

\- Azt hiszed hogy beveszem ezt a mesét?! „Eltévedtél"?! Ki hiszi el ezt az ostoba mesét?! Ryamonak dolgozol?! Te vagy az ő nyomorult vérebe? - Thrys egyre jobban összezavarodott.

\- Te… valami fogyatékos vagy? - Idegesen hátrálni kezdett. - Ha igen, akkor én most…

\- Válaszolj a kérdésre! Hol vannak a többiek?! Milyen közel vannak és hányan?! - Az altmer lány már kezdett belefáradni ebbe az egészbe.

\- Nézd, lehet összekeversz valakivel, szóval…

\- Hazug! Én nem megyek vissza!

\- Hagynál legalább egy mondatot… - Luna most sem engedte hogy végig mondja, a kardjával már le is sújtott, de Thrys gyorsan előhúzta az egyik kardját és visszaverte az ellenfele mindkét fegyverét és megfelelő távolságot tett tőle. - Ez meg mi volt?! Elment az…

\- Fogd be! Nem hagyom hogy eláruld, hol vagyok!

\- Kinek?! Miért?! Azt se tudom, te…

\- Fogd be azt a mocskos, hazug szádat! Engem nem versz át! Te aljas Thalmor! - Az altmer lány idegesen és lefáradva kifújta a levegőt.

\- Innen fúj a szél? Azt hallottam hogy… - Luna újra neki támadt, mindkét kardjával vadul támadta, de Thrys előhúzta a másik fegyverét is és kénytelen volt védekezni. - Jó! Akkor legyen így!

**(1)** Az erdő elf majdnem egy fél méterrel volt alacsonyabb az altmernél és fizikailag jóval gyengébb is volt, de a hiányzó fizikumát, a gyorsaságával kompenzálta. Thrys védekezésre kényszerült, de Luna nem bírt áttörni a védelmén. Acél csendült az acélon, jobbról, balról, felülről és alulról, Luna minden irányból támadott, de Thrys mindet kivédte.

Thrys folyamatosan hátrált, de tudta előbb-utóbb fának vagy sziklának szegeződik a háta, ki kellett találnia valamit. A küzdelem hevében, észrevette, mit is tervez az ellenfele. A jeges folyó partjának akarja vezetni, hogy beleessen a jeges vízbe, hogy halálra fagyjon és lehúzza a páncélja. Az altmer lány kockáztatott, majd egy gyors, gyomron rúgással visszaverte a bosmert, amitől meghátrált, de talpon maradt.

\- Az égkoszorúi vizek veszélyesek. - Magyarázta Thrys, szórakoztatónak találta a küzdelmet. Az egyetlen dolog, ami nem tetszett neki, hogy az ellenfele meg akarja ölni. - Sokan beleesnek és halálra fagynak. Egy utolsó esély hogy elsétálj! - Luna nem felelt, csak gyilkos, démoni szemekkel bámulta az ellenfelét, olyan elhatározással, ami bárkiben megfagyasztaná a vért.

A küzdelem folytatódott, Luna óvatosabb lett és megfontoltan támadott, viszont lassabban is és ez lehetőséget adott Thrysnek az ellentámadásra. Thrys támadását, Luna a jobb kardjával védte ki, a ballal lehetőséget látott hogy a hasába szúrja, de Thrys számított erre a támadásra és kivédte a másik kardjával.

Egy pillanatnyi figyelmetlenség elég volt Lunának, hogy kiüsse az ellenfele bal kezében lévő kardot és egy kecses, gyors rúgással a folyóba lökte. A fegyver gyorsan lesüllyedt a mélybe és elnyelte a jéghideg sötétség.

\- Ez lesz a te sorsod is! - Kiabálta az erdőelf. Thrys megértette, ez a lány, lehet hogy fiatal, lehet hogy kicsi, de egyáltalán nem tréfál.

\- A véremet akarod?! - Megkomolyodott, erősen rámarkolt az egyetlen megmaradt kardjára. - Akkor gyere és vedd el! - Marshal nem volt itt hogy megvédje, de nem is volt rá szüksége.

Luna az egyik kardjával Thrysére csapot és egy szempillantás alatt, a másikkal, a nemes elf feje elé vágott, centikkel haladt el a penge hegye az arca előtt, de Thrys kihasználva a fizikai erejét, elfordította a kardját és épp időben védte ki a támadást, majd gyorsan, kiütötte Luna kezéből az egyik kardot.

Luna megtántorodott és most neki kellett védekeznie. Thrys erősen csapott felülről, amit Luna épphogy ki tudott védeni, de egy újabb támadás indult felé, ami elől inkább kitért. Luna lehetőséget látott, hogy kihasználva az altmer fizikai erejét, ami lassúbbá tette nála, ellentámadást indítson.

A két lány egy komoly kardpárbajt vívott egymás ellen, a kardok szikráztak ahogy összecsapódtak, de Thrys tisztességtelen előnyt használt.

\- FUS RO DAH! - Az altmer szájából egy hatalmas szélvihar tört ki, ami egy fához csapta Lunát, elejtve a másik kardját, majd miután észhez tért, Thrys kardjának a hegye szegeződött a torkához. **(1)**

\- Gyerünk! Csináld azt, amiért a nyomorult pénzed kapod! - A fiatalabb elf lány hangjában nem érződött félelem, csak harag és megvetés. Thrys továbbra is rászegezte a fegyverét, de hagyta, hogy méltóságosan felállhasson.

\- Már megmondtam, nem tudom hogy ki vagy! Nem áll szándékomban se megölni, se elrabolni. - Luna nem hitt neki, Cyrodiilban nagy erőkkel keresik, az egész ottani birodalmi és Thalmor frakció. Arra feltehetően senki sem számított hogy Égkoszorúban bújna el és csatlakozna a Viharköpenyesekhez. Ha hagyja elmenni ezt a nőt, egyértelműen jelenteni fog a feletteseinek hogy itt látta. - Nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki csak úgy elsétálna. - A bosmer idegesen és sértődötten húzta össze a mahagóni szemeit.

\- Mire célzol? Talán el akarsz hencegni hogy élve kaptál el?! Esetleg meg akarsz kínozni?! - Thrys nem dühödött be, leeresztette a fegyverét és Luna elejtett kardjára mutatott vele. Most olyan komolyan gondolta, mint eddig még soha, semmit.

\- Adok egy rendes esélyt! Vedd fel a kardod! Amint kiesik a halott, hideg kezedből, tudni fogod, hogy azért történt, mert nem voltál elég jó! - Luna teljesen megszeppent, ez a nő, vagy egy nemes lélek, amit pont egy nemes elftől nem várt volna, vagy egy bolond.

Luna nem vesztegette az idejét és a fegyvere után eredt és amint felvette, visszafordult az ellenfeléhez, aki becsületesen megvárta hogy visszaszerezze és rendesen, támadó állásba állhasson. Mindketten vártak a megfelelő pillanatra, egyikük sem mozdult, a szél úgy fújta rájuk a friss havat, mintha csak szobrok lennének.

**(2)** Olyan volt, mintha az elméjük összekapcsolódott volna egy pillanatra és egyszerre rohamozták meg a másikat. Mielőtt Thrys lesújthatott volna, Luna a havas földre vetődött, bukfencezve az altmer mögé került és belevágott a hátába. A támadás nagyját, a páncél elhárította, de így is, a vágás elég mély volt, hogy vérezzen.

Thrys azonnal megfordult hogy ellentámadást fejtsen ki és akkora erővel csapott Luna kardjára, amitől az apró növésű lánynak belesajdult az egész keze és kénytelen volt meghátrálni. Thrys ettől elbízta magát és arra készült hogy beviszi a végső csapást, de teljesen megdöbbent, amikor Luna, gyengén, de elütötte a kardot.

Egy újabb, heves kardpárbaj bontakozott ki és Luna ismét meghátrálásra kényszerítette Thryst.

\- SU GRAH DUN!

Thrys ismét a sárkányszülött erejét használta és a támadásai megtartották az erejét, de olyan gyorsak lettek, hogy Luna nem bírta követni. A hirtelen megnőtt sebességtől, Thrys könnyen kiütötte Luna kezéből a kardot, és egy mély sebhelyet hagyva a homloka bal oldalától, a szemhéján át, az orcája közepéig, de Luna, ezúttal talpon maradt, kibírta a frissen kapott heget és nem adta magát olyan olcsón, mint legutóbb.

\- FUS! - Ez volt az egyetlen olyan kiáltás, amit használni tudott, de csak halálos motivációval, de ez pont elég volt hogy kibillenthesse Thryst az egyensúlyából és rávetette magát, amitől a földre esett, ő pedig a mellkasán ült és rátérdelt a két karjára.

Nem ismert sok varázslatot, de egy kis tüzet képes volt előidézni és más fegyver híján, az ellenfele arcához tartotta és belemarkolt a bal arcába. Thrys a fájdalomtól erősen felordított, a kardja már kiesett a kezéből és az ellenfele nem volt olyan nehéz, de pont úgy térdelt a két kezén és ült a mellkasán, hogy ne bírjon rendesen mozdulni.

A fájdalom elképesztő erőt adott Thrysnek, kiszabadította a jobb kezét és teljes erejével orrba verte Lunát, amitől a töpörtyű erdő elf, a hátára esett, le az ellenfeléről. Thrys bal arcán egy égett tenyérnyom maradt, a szeme majdnem megsült, félig megvakult rá és a bal homloka feletti haja teljesen leégett. Gyorsan egy marék havat szorította oda hogy lehűtse.

Luna vérző, törött orral tápászkodott fel a hóból, megtalálta a kardját és azonnal Thrys felé rontott. Az összeégett arcú altmer nő fegyvertelen volt és éppen feleszmélt a sérüléséből, de a reflexei nem hagyták cserben és időben kitért a támadás elől. Luna gyorsabb volt nála és egy vágást adott az ellenfele hasára, a páncélja újfent megvédte.

Thrys meglátta egy kupac hó alatt a saját kardja markolatját és mielőtt Luna támadhatott volna, utána ugrott. A hóba vetődve, úgy ragadta meg a kardját, mintha az élete múlna rajta, mert így is volt, és gondolkodás nélkül megpördült, miközben teljes erejével lesújtott. A kardja hegye véres lett miután belevágott Luna, nem annyira páncélozott hasába, de csak egy kisebb heget ejtett rajta.

Mindketten teljes erővel készültek lesújtani a másikra, amibe mindkét elf keze belesajdult. Thrys eszmélt fel előbb, újra támadott, Luna kivédte. Thrys a fizikai erejét kihasználva, oldalra nyomta az ellenfele kardját, ami ellen próbált védekezni, de Thrysnek volt még néhány meglepetése. Hirtelen már nem oldalra tolta Luna kardját, hanem lefelé, a meglepetést könnyen kihasználva, az kardja került felső részre, majd villám gyorsasággal, felfelé rántott egyet, a bosmer kardja kirepült a kezéből, egészen az égig és Thrys háta mögött, 5m-el szúródott a havas földbe.

Luna ismét fegyvertelenül állt az altmerrel szemben, eszébe jutott az erő, amit az előbb használt.

\- FUS!

Egy újabb, kisebb széllökettel, ami a kiáltásából eredt, kilökte a kardot Thrys kezéből, ami fektetve ért földet a hóban. A két elf egyszerre ugrott a fegyver után, de Thrys érte el előbb, a hasára vetődve, megragadta a kard markolatát, de Luna az ő hátán ért földet. Thrys felnyögött a hirtelen súlytól, de minden erejével azon volt hogy felálljon.

Luna látva, hogy az altmernek nem kell sok hogy újra talpon legyen, megragadta a fejét, az égett bal arcába erősen belemarkolt és minden erejével a földbe verte. Még egyszer, még egyszer és így tovább amíg Thrys orra be nem tört, a homlokán is felszakadt a bőr, valamint az ajka is fel lett tépve és erősen vérzett, szinte mindene.

Thrys, a kardjával nem tudott mit tenni, ezért eldobta és a könyökével teljes erővel oldalba verte Lunát, amitől leesett a hátáról. Szédelegve felállt, a kesztyűs kezével letörölte a vért a homlokáról, de az orra és a szája továbbra is vérzett. Köpött egy nagyobb adag vért a szájából és felvette a kardját.

Luna, amint földet ért, az ellenfele kábaságát kihasználva, a saját, földbe szúrt kardjáért rohant. **(2)**

A két lánynak már fogytán volt az ereje, tudták, hogy a következő összecsapást csak az egyikük éli túl.

**(3)** Lassan közeledtek egymás felé, Luna bal szemébe egy kicsit belefolyt a vér, ami a hegéből származott, Thrys a bal szemére félig megvakult, a másikba, a homlokán lévő sebből folyt a vér, de egyikük sem hátrált meg.

Luna támadott elsőnek, Thrys idegesen védekezett, az egyre agresszívabb csapások ellen, balról, jobbról, fentről és lentről is. A kardok pengéi már forrók voltak és szikrákat szórtak ahányszor csak összecsapódtak.

Elérték az erejük végét, mindkettőjükről ömlött a verejték, szaporán vették a levegőt, amiről az engedett árulkodni, hogy szürke gőzfelhő áramlik ki a szájukból.

Luna egy villámgyors szúrással akart véget vetni az ellenfele életének, de Thrys reflexei nem hagyták cserben, félre ütötte a kardot, majd a maradék erejét egy újabb vágásba ölve, újra belehasított Luna hasába, amitől a kardjának a pengéje csupa vörös vér lett.

Luna felkiáltott és meghátrált, féltérdre ereszkedett, a kardját még a remegő kezében tartotta, majd újra talpra állt hogy folytassa a küzdelmet. Elszántan csapott Thrys felé, de ő gyorsan elkapta a kardja pengéjét, ami mélyen belevágott a kesztyűjén át tenyerébe, de Thrys összeszorította a fogait, erősen szívta a levegőt a fogai közt, de ez volt az ára, hogy kiránthassa Luna kezéből a kardot.

Az erdő elf teljesen meglepődött, nem számított rá hogy ezt megcsinálná, de nem volt idő meglepődni, mert Thrys az öklével a jobb arcába ütött, amit megpördült egyet és a hátára esett.

\- FUS! - Harmadszor már nem tudta csőbe húzni ugyanazzal a kiáltással, ezért várt egy kicsit mielőtt fölé állhatott volna.

Luna, amint meglátta a fölötte tornyosuló altmert, összeszedte az erejét, jobb kezébe egy újabb, gyengébb tűz varázslatot gyújtott, de mielőtt bármit csinálhatott volna vele, rátaposott a kezére, amitől néhány ujja összetört, de Luna nem kiáltott fel, csak csendben tűrte a fájdalmat.

Thrys hallotta a recsegéseket a csizmája alatt, biztos volt benne hogy az ellenfelei ujjai törtek el, de nem érti, miért nem kiabált? Ő ebben a helyzetben úgy visított volna mint a megszórt malac. Rájött, a másik kezével tervez valamit.

Gyorsan felemelte a kardját és Luna ép karjába szúrta. Az erdei elf vért köhögött fel, forró könnyek szöktek ki a mahagóni szeméből, végig a finom, kissé összevert arcán. Thrys leszállt a kezéről és kihúzta a kardot a karjából és várta mi lesz. **(3)**

Luna fájdalmasan nyögdécselve vonszolta el magát Thrystől, érezve hogy elvesztette ezt a küzdelmet. Mindkét kezét a mellkasához szorította, végül kifogyott a lehetőségekből, mert elérte a szirtet, ahonnan eredetileg ő akarta lelökni Thryst. A jeges víz megállás nélkül folyt, nem törődve a két lány harcával.

\- Ez… lenne… a büntetésem? - Luna érezte, hogy nemsokára itt hagyhatja ezt a bűnös világot, elhagyhatja a börtönt, ami eredetileg a teste lenne. Nem kell többet félnie, haragudnia, gyászolnia, vagy a szeretteit siratnia. Fájdalmasan és könyörgően felnézett a nemes elf nőre. - Csak… fejezd be!

Thrys nem volt vérszomjas, nem lelte örömét a gyilkolásban, de ez a lány, minden ok nélkül rátámadt és kishíján megölte. Ha Marshal itt lenne, gondolkodás nélkül megölné. De Marshal nem volt itt és most ő dönt az életéről. A véráztatta kardját odatartotta a lány arcához, amiből egyre jobban kiment a szín, egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt és érezte, hogy mindenképp meg fog halni.

\- Végeztünk. - Letörölte a lány vérét a kardról és eltette. A félig összeégett és a félig összevert arcával közömbösen bámult a haldokló lányra. - Te hoztad ezt saját magadra. - Megfordult, elindult és otthagyta. - Viseld is a következményeit.

* * *

**Hűha, ez aztán kemény küzdelem volt! Két harcos hölgy csapott össze és csak az egyikük távozott élve. Mit gondoltok a küzdelem folyamatáról és végkimenetelétől. Írjátok meg a véleményétek kritika formájában.**


End file.
